yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 003
"A Duel In Love", known as "Etoile Cyber" in the Japanese version, is the third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. It aired in Japan October 20, 2004. It aired in the US on October 12, 2005. Summary In Dr. Crowler's class, he quizs the first year students on game mechanics. Alexis Rhodes successfully names all six types of Spell Cards, while Syrus Truesdale fails to explain how Field Spell Cards work. Crowler comments that he wasn't expecting any more from a "Slifer slacker" ("drop-out boy" in the Japanese version), with Jaden Yuki defending Syrus, reminding Crowler that Jaden defeated him. Later, Crowler writes a fake love letter and puts in what he believes was Jaden's locker. It turns out to be Syrus' locker. Syrus reads the note and believed that Alexis was in love with him. The letter said to meet her behind the girl’s dormitory at midnight. Meanwhile, Crowler hid in the bushes behind the dormitory. He planned to take a picture of Jaden trespassing and breaking school rules, so that he would be expelled. (this is because the girls were bathing). Alexis and her roommates Mindy and Jasmine are in an outdoor bath, discussing male students. In the English version, Alexis shows a particular interest in Jaden, while in the Japanese version, she barely participates in the conversation. While outside, Syrus showed up and Crowler was disappointed to find out that his plan backfired. The girls caught Syrus and he explained to Alexis about the letter. It was obvious to her that someone set Syrus up, but she decided to use the situation to her advantage. Meanwhile, Jaden received an anonymous e-mail saying to come to the girl’s dorm if he wants to see Syrus again. Jaden came and Alexis challenged him to a Duel. If he lost, Alexis bluffed she'd report them to the chancellor. Jaden agreed and was ready to Duel. Afterward, Alexis kept up her end of the deal and let the two friends go. Jaden hoped to Duel Alexis again sometime, especially since it was such a close Duel. In the English version, Mindy and Jasmine begin to suspect that Alexis might have a crush on Jaden. This is not present in the Japanese version, where Alexis simply describing Jaden by the ambiguous term "interesting". Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes * Jaden's opening hand is "Elemental HERO Avian", "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", "Kishido Spirit" and "Elemental HERO Clayman". * Alexis' opening hand is "Raregold Armor, "Polymerization", "Fusion Gate", "Mind on Air" and "Etoile Cyber". Alexis' turn * Summons "Etoile Cyber" (1200/1600) in Attack Position. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental HERO Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Etoile Cyber", but Alexis activates her face-down "Doble Passé", making the attack a direct attack and allowing "Etoile Cyber" to attack Jaden directly, with her effect increasing her attack by 600 (Alexis 4000 → 2400, Jaden 4000 → 2200).In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Etoile Cyber" increases her attack points by 500, not 600. Alexis' turn * Summons "Blade Skater" (1400/1500) in Attack Position. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Etoile Cyber" and "Blade Skater" to Fusion Summon "Cyber Blader" (2100/800) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden 2200 → 1700). Jaden's turn * Activates "Fusion Gate", allowing both players to perform Fusion Summons without "Polymerization" by removing the Fusion Material Monsters from play instead of sending them to the Graveyard. * Uses "Fusion Gate" to remove "Elemental HERO Avian" and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. * Activates "Kishido Spirit", which prevents his monsters from being destroyed by battle when they battle a monster with equal attack points. * Attacks "Cyber Blader", with "Flame Wingman" protected by "Kishido Spirit". * However, since Jaden controls only 1 monster on the field, "Cyber Blader" cannot be destroyed by battle if it battles a monster with equal ATK. Alexis' turn * Activates "Fusion Weapon", equipping it to "Cyber Blader", increasing her attack points by 1500, to 3600.In the TCG/OCG, "Cyber Blader" is a Level 7 monster and would thus not be a valid target for "Fusion Weapon". * Attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman" (Jaden 1700 → 200). Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. * Activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Sparkman" (1600/1400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Uses "Fusion Gate" to remove his two monsters from play and Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. * Activates the effect of "Thunder Giant", destroying "Cyber Blader".In the TCG/OCG, one must discard a card to activate the effect of "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant". * Attacks directly (Alexis 2400 → 0). * Jaden wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, when Asuka, Momoe and Junko are bathing, they are naked. In the English version they are wearing swimsuits. Notes